


i know we'll meet again some sunny day

by clownkidzclub



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Kenny McCormick, Killed Kenny McCormick, M/M, POV Kenny, Song fic, major character death but its kenny so its fine, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownkidzclub/pseuds/clownkidzclub
Summary: But when Butters saw him die... Kenny always broke.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 29





	i know we'll meet again some sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> he do be posting tho :0
> 
> sp is my current fixation so enjoy some angst >:)

Kenny was used to dying. It was one of the only constants in his life. It was even comforting in some ways. If he had anyway with words, he’d probably have something poetic to say about it. 

It didn’t hurt him. (I mean of course it did but he didn’t want to unpack that.) It didn’t hurt others. Not in the long run. But when Butters saw him die... Kenny always broke. 

That’s where he was now. Bleeding out in the street after a rogue bullet hit him in the chest. Slow and painful was bad enough, but now he had to comfort a crying Butters. He had to tell him to _let him die_. 

“K-Ken hold on darling...the ambulance is on its way.” His voice shook. God, he was so damn cute. A lot cuter if he wasn’t cover in Kenny’s blood. 

“Shh Leo, I’m ok,” He used his last bit of strength to brush the boy’s face with his thumb. 

“Ok?! Kenny, you’re d-die-” He didn’t finish. 

“Do you trust me, Leo?” He hummed, letting the sleep start to come. 

“O-Of course I do Ken,”

“Good. Then believe me. We’ll see each other again Buttercup.” Butters respond with a loud sob. If anyone wondered, Kenny found something that hurt more than being ripped to shreds by rats. 

“Ok Ken,” He managed to choke out, clutching his hand in a vice grip Kenny didn’t know him capable of. 

Kenny let out the last breath he would that day and drifted away in the arms of his love. _“Cheesy as fuck.” _He thinks as his alarm blares.__

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if u see mistakes!


End file.
